Real Superheroes
by 1246gheisov9tbwsovirba91ue58g9
Summary: Ed gets schooled on what a real super hero looks like. A Halloween Tuckson/Noah One shot.


**I couldn't get this out of my head, was watch Criminal Minds and a similar situation happened. Couldn't help but wonder if it was Ed/Noah so here you go! This is a one shot. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: These aren't my characters, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

* * *

Running a hand through her hair Oliva sighed. "I'm sorry babe, I thought we could wrap this up and get out of here on time."

It was Halloween night and Liv was stuck in her office having to explain to Ed why she couldn't make it home in time to take Noah out together as a family.

Ed blew out a breath and scrubbed a hand down his face. He looked down the hallway, making sure Noah was still down for his nap and then flopped down on the couch.

"What am I gonna tell him Liv? He was so excited to show off his costume with both of us there."

" I know and I'm sorry. I hate to break his heart but we have to wrap this up, I'll try to see if I can sneak out early."

They were working a tough one, the team had been searching for a serial rapist for weeks now and they were all exhausted. Liv hoped since it was Halloween she'd be able to run home and take Noah out for trick or treating before heading back to headquarters, but just as they were calling it a night they caught a break.

" I know baby, I just wish you could be here."

Holding up a finger as a knock came on her door Liv sighed again taking off her glasses and tossing them in front of her on the desk. She felt a headache coming on and was feeling guilty not being able to take Noah out as promised.

" Me too baby me too. Look I gotta go, we're about to roll out but make sure you send me pictures please. Of both of you, I wanna see my boys."

Ed smirked at that, he knew she wanted to be here with them and take Noah out together as a family but duty calls. He knew that all too well, when you get your chance you gotta go.

Biting his lip Ed felt the slight drop of his stomach and the rush of worry run through him any time he knew Liv went out in to the field.

" I promise. Be safe, I love you baby "

Liv smirked and pushed back from her desk, she'd never tire hearing those words from him. The flutter of her heart and flush of her cheeks. God how she loved that man.

" I love you too, both of you."

With that the line went dead and Liv stood, walking over to the couch in the corner and grabbed her vest, slipping it on and grabbing her coat.

" Lieu we gotta move now" Carisi said slipping his own jacket on, a walkie in his hand.

" Let's go get this son of a bitch"

* * *

Letting out a long exhale Ed flipped his wrist, checking the time on his watch and grunted. He still had an hour before he'd have to get Noah ready and break the news that Liv couldn't make it like planned. Turning the TV on, he popped his feet on to the table and flicked through channels until stopping on the game.

" Daddy Daddy! " The pitter patter of little feet signaled that Noah was indeed up and energized. Running through the house until finding Ed sprawled on the sofa.

A grunt left Ed when the full weight of his son landed right on top of him. Wrapping his arms around the little boy, Ed squeezed him tight.

" Hey buddy, you're up "

Looking around the couch and over his daddy's shoulders, Noah's eyes scanned the kitchen and living room.

" Where mommy "

Ed shifted, moving into a more comfortable position before pulling his son back and looking him in the eyes. The same eyes that reminded him so much of Oliva, she may not be his biological mother but he'd be damned if they didn't have identical brown orbs.

" Uh about that bud, mommy called she can't make it home to go with us."

"She be plice?"

" Yeah buddy, she's being the police."

The fall of his sons face and lip pouting had Ed swallowing hard, it tore him up seeing him like this. Licking his lips, Ed continued, putting a finger under his chin.

" Hey, hey its okay bud. I know you wanted mommy to go but we can still go together. Me and you, how does that sound?"

Noah's shoulders slumped, letting a huff out he looked back at Ed. Answering in the softest voice.

" Okay daddy, we go."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that a tantrum didn't ensue. He knew Noah would be disappointed but was glad he agreed so quickly to the boys night.

"Alright bud, it's almost time to go. Let's get you changed into your costume okay?"

Noah nodded laying his head on top of Ed's shoulder and wrapped his little arms around his neck. Ed picked him up, kissing his head and walking into Noah's room.

"I do it daddy"

Ed put him down, squatting down to his level and looked at him.

"You sure? I can help you."

Noah nodded, putting his little palms on Ed's checks and with a dead serious look told him. " I do it daddy, I big boy."

Ed felt his mouth twitch, nodding. "Yeah you are, I'll be in the living room. Come out when you're done okay?"

* * *

"Daddy, don't look at me" Noah shouted from down the hall, making sure he was completely ready before coming out.

Ed was half turned, standing by the couch waiting for Noah to come out and take pictures to send to Liv. He shook his head when he heard Noah's request.

"I'm not looking, are you ready yet bud?"

Turning when he heard feet hitting the floor, Ed was confused. Hands on his hips, he cocked his head to the side staring at his son.

"That's not Spider-Man."

There Noah stood, in his little black suit, a crisp white button up tucked into black slacks with a thin black tie and jacket covering him. His 'fancy shoes' as he called them adored his feet.

Noah glanced at Ed then the ground, " I don't wanna be Spider-Man anymore, he not a real superhero."

Ed's brow furrowed, "He's not?"

Silence fell between the two, still getting no answer from him. Ed finally asked the question. "Okay I'm confused, who are you supposed to be?"

Noah looked up, with a shy smile and big brown eyes sparkling like it was obvious who he was supposed to be.

"I'm you daddy"

Ed's breath caught in his throat, nose burning and tears threatening to fall. There, his little boy stood, in a little version of his own suits he wears to work. The thin tie Ed picked out for him was hanging loosely off the collar, a small knot that had been made was barely tied together. So much love shined in his eyes, still beaming up at his daddy, waiting to see Ed's next move.

Taking a shakey intake of breath, Ed walked over to him, leaning down to Noah's eye level and smirked fixing his tie.

Wrapping his arms around him, holding him to his chest Ed let the tears fall. God how he loved this little boy, he couldn't ever thank Oliva enough for letting him in and giving him the chance at a real family. More importantly at being a father to this boy who stole his heart.

" I love you so much buddy. You know that right?"

" I love you too daddy"

Just then the sound of keys jingling from the lock made them both turn, Oliva stood smiling dropping her purse on the table.

"Mommy mommy!" Noah squirmed out of Ed's grip and ran into Olivia's embrace, smothering him in kisses.

"Hi my love! Look at you, that's not Spider-Man." Liv put him down, moving to smooth out his suit jacket. "What happened to Spider-Man?"

Noah giggled then, looking over at Ed behind him and smiled. "He not a real super hero mommy."

Liv's brows shot up, looking over at Ed whose eyes were still watery, face flushed like he'd been crying. Confused, Liv looked between her two boys. "I'm daddy mommy, he super hero."

Realization crossed Livs face, her own tears coming to her eyes, she smiled. Looking at her boyfriend, they communicated with their eyes, picking Noah up she walked over to him. " Yeah he is, isn't he Noah."

Bringing his lips to hers Liv smiled, giving him a passionate kiss before pulling back, seeing Noah covering his eyes they laughed. Ed looked at Oliva "What are you doing here? I thought you were held up."

She smirked, putting Noah down "Caught the bastard, he's being processed now. Just paperwork in the morning." Ed smiled at that, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "That's my girl" he said giving her a few pecks.

Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in, "let me change and we'll go." She said before heading to their bedroom, once she changed she stopped at the door, waiting for her boys.

Ed grabbed Noah's superhero bucket, then picked him up, giving him a kiss to his cheek, "Come on bud, let's go get some candy." Grabbing Olivia's hand, interlacing their fingers together, they headed out as a family.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
